United Resistance
by Mister Japan
Summary: AU. Kiku and Alfred became best friends after having something major in common. They both lost close siblings and friends to 'them'. (Full summary inside. Rated T for language, violence, and just to be safe, but the rating may change to M later on. AmeriPan with some minor UsUk. Please read and review!)
1. Prologue

Summary: AU. Kiku and Alfred became best friends after having something major in common. They both lost close siblings and friends to 'them'. The tyrannical corrupt government. A resistance group is formed once the government starts killing off its own citizens, and cloning them to be puppets of no free thought. But what happens when Alfred sees Kiku die right in front of his own eyes, but comes back as a fake, just like all the others? But there's something different… This clone _isn't_ like the others.

*Sorry for bad summary* AmeriPan, with hinted UsUk.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

_**Prologue **_

"Matthew… Arthur…" Alfred coughed. Trails of dried blood came all the way down from his forehead. He tried to remember what happened to him, but his head ached. He was lying on the ground, face towards the sky. He must've fallen unconscious earlier.

Alfred groaned, and he slowly got up on his feet. The bare ground was moist, and red footprints went forward, followed by paw prints. "If any of those AMOs hurt my Arthur or Mattie, I swear…"

AMOs, otherwise known as Artificially Made Organisms, are not fun to be chased by. The blond despised them, but who wouldn't besides the creators of them? Most of them usually look like dogs, but have a stronger bite. One bite could even be fatal sometimes. On a rare case, he had seen ones that looked like wild animals, such as lions or bears. Back then, they were usually made to keep citizens at hand. Nowadays they usually would attack 'normal' human citizens caught on sight.

The teen forced his legs to move forward. They cramped in pain as he moved them, but he _had _to find Arthur and Matthew.

Knowing that it wouldn't be the brightest idea to shout like he usually did, Alfred whispered, "Arthur? Matthew? You theeeere?" No response.

He bit his lip. No, no, no! If something happened to them… "A-Arthur? Matthew? If you're hiding, you got me! Come out!" he exclaimed, his voice rising. Still not one answer.

The footsteps ended here. If he went any further, he'd have no way to find the two. Alfred would have to make a risk; their trail probably just wore off… They couldn't of just vanished, right? He heard someone's footsteps behind him, making him feel better. "Holy crap you guys! I thought—"

Once the American turned around, his eyes grew horrified. It wasn't Matthew or Arthur; it was an AMO. A large one to be specific. It looked like a dog mutt.

"S-shit!" Alfred gritted through his teeth.

His usual pistol wasn't in his pocket, so he couldn't shoot the thing. He only had one option: run. Even how much his legs and feet would hurt, _run. _

Alfred slowly backed up, and then ran. Sprinted. Immediately, his left ankle began to ache. Whatever he did to it, it was most likely serious.

The creature howled- almost as if in annoyance- and ran after Alfred.

He already was growing tired, but if he could somehow manage to outrun the dog, perhaps he could find some sort of shelter, and find Arthur and Matthew.

Alfred's only hope of a plan died out as soon as he found himself tripping, and crashing into the ground. He winced in pain. He _had _to get up! But his leg would not let him. His entire left leg was now like the leg of a ragdoll, not being able to freely move it and stand up with it.

Something rare clouded Alfred's eyes, fear. All he could now hear was the harsh pounding of his own heart, and the snapping jaws of the dog. At least until the dog let out a loud whine as its own head came off of its body.

A boy was behind the creature, holding a katana firmly in his hands. The Japanese sword had blood dripping off of it. He put the weapon in his back strap and quickly hustled over to Alfred, helping him get to his feet. "Let's hurry, before it regenerates." AMOs could regenerate?

Even though he looked uncomfortable doing it, the other boy reached his arm over his to help him walk, despite the boy's shorter height.

He led Alfred back to where he was before. He slowly lowered the blond to the ground, and let Alfred sit there for a moment. The other teen began to look around the ground, and even got to the point where he rubbed his hand across the wet ground, looking for something.

"Sorry to bother whatever you're doing, bro, but won't that AMO come back any second?" Alfred asked him.

The other seemed so focused on whatever he was searching for, it took him a minute to respond. "Yes… Ah there it is." He sighed in relief. After rubbing off lots of dirt, a little bit of wood appeared. He was able to get his fingers under the wood a bit, and lift it up, revealing a hole. Was that some sort of door this whole time?

He came back over to Alfred, and helped him up once again. He walked with him to the opened door. "I'll help you go down, but please do be cautious still." Alfred nodded. "You can count on me!" he grinned. He was pretty well at hiding the pain in his leg.

His rescuer slowly went down the dark hole with him. If Alfred would've been able to see the other's face, it would probably be awkward due to him having to hold Alfred around the waist. The only way down was by using the medium-sized rocks sticking out of ground after all!

Once they got down, he let Alfred sit again. The boy went back to where they just came from.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to cover the door with mud and then close it so no one finds it."

The boy was gone for awhile, but eventually came back down. "Now let's bring you to the others, and get your leg wrapped up." He stated calmly.

Others? Could that mean that Arthur and Matthew were here?

He brought Alfred to a dimly lighted area, where many people were at.

"Ivan, I have another."

Alfred watched as the shorter person who saved him speak with someone much, much taller than both him and the boy. He wasn't that interested in their conversation. He just wanted to see if Arthur and Matthew were down here, and his worries were all for no reason.

Eventually the Russian walked off, leaving the boy to be able to take care of Alfred's leg.

"By the way," Alfred started, "What's your name?"

He was focused on Alfred's leg, but still answered. "My name is Kiku Honda. May I ask what your name is?"

Alfred nodded. "Of course, dude! Name's Alfred Jones!"

"Oh, then it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Jones." Kiku said as he finally finished wrapping his leg.

This guy is way too polite! "Anyways, just what is this place?" Alfred questioned Kiku.

"We call this area the Infirmary. We usually take people we have rescued here so once they are fully recovered, they can make their decision, or if they're not injured at all, they can choose to make there decision right away or wait."

Alfred wondered what Kiku meant by decision. "Decision for what?" he asked.

"To either become one of the resistance, or to live down here for awhile as a normal person." Kiku answered.

He nodded, already starting to favor option one. "What exactly do you do in this resistance?"

Well, there was quite a lot they would do, but Kiku decided to just give the basic gist. "We try to protect as many people as possible from above, and bring them down here. We also get necessary things such as food and water for people down here. Once we all agree that we have gotten enough people, we will overthrow our government. But please consider whatever you decide."

"Then it's settled!" Alfred beamed. "I'll join this resistance thing!"

Kiku looked at him unsurely. "I think you need some time to think this through. You do remember what happened earlier, correct? There's a good chance that will happen more than once, and—"

"No, I'm join' it! You don't have to worry about me, I'm a total hero that can kick ass! As soon as my leg is good, you're going to be my partner!"

"W-what?" Kiku stuttered, turning a light pink from slight embarrassment. "You don't understand…"

"I will once you show me! Now, have you seen another guy that kind of looks like me, and another guy with blond hair, emerald eyes, and thick eyebrows? I think he was wearing some ugly green sweater." Kiku shook his head.

"My apologies, but no. They could possibly be here, but I have not seen anyone with the appearance that you have described."

Alfred sighed. The Infirmary seemed pretty large, so they could be anywhere in this place.

"…I should go and help cook tonight's dinner," Kiku said slowly, smiling lightly. "I assume I'll see you later? And I guess welcome to the United Resistance of the People."

* * *

**A/N: **I have been wanting to do a story like this for awhile! Thank you if you read, and please review! I consider myself an amateur in writing, so please do be nice~


	2. Chapter 1: Fake

_**Chapter 1: Fake**_

"Uh, Mr. Jo— Alfred?"

Alfred mumbled something, and then peeped open one eye. "It's morning already?" he yawned. Kiku nodded.

He sighed, rising to his feet. He's been with the UR for almost a full year, and he still couldn't get used waking up so early.

Plus, most of the jobs he was assigned to were mostly just cooking all day, and helping out with injured people. If he was lucky, Kiku would sometimes give him some combat training (as if he needed it, he thought.)

"It's three fifty-five AM right now. It's best if we go while it's dark out, since it is your first time after all." Kiku explained. Wait, go out? If it was what he thought it was…

"Holy crap, do you mean go _outside? _Like above here and all?" his rowdy voice grew by each word.

"Yes, Head Leader agreed that you could finally come up with me."

Alfred clenched his fists together as tightly as he could, filled with pure excitement. This was finally his chance to search for Arthur and Matthew after so long! He knew that they were still alive; nothing could bring those two down! If he could, he would even give Head Leader a 'bro hug' and tell him or her thank you. Except, he wasn't allowed to see Head Leader, and Kiku wouldn't tell him anything about the leader of this whole rebellion.

"Yes! Let's go!" he exclaimed with a heavy grin.

Kiku gave him a small frown, and shook his head. "You didn't let me finish speaking. Yes, you have the opportunity to come above, but only for gathering food." Kiku already knew Alfred's intention at this news. The teen probably wanted to do what he usually did, fighting off AMOs, and helping as many people as possible.

"Whaaaat?!" Alfred spat, fuming. Even how surprising it could sound, he was sick of all this food shit.

"I'm sorry," Kiku exhaled in a solicitous tone. "But I do promise you, gathering food is very helpful! And erm… Heroes help people, am I right?" he tried to comfort.

Kiku was right. As a competent hero, he would still be a lot of help by just having some food to alleviate possible people starving. "Alright," he gave in, "Let's go."

The air was chilly. Alfred shivered, his grip tightly on the pistol he brought. Kiku warned him he should bring something just in case if there were any wild AMOs roaming around.

Kiku trusted him enough to leave him at his own. While he was supposed to be gathering food, Kiku would be getting a supply of water. _'I should be near if something happens, alright? If you go over there,' _Kiku said, pointing southwest, _'there should just be flat ground with dirt, rocks, etcetera.' _He then gave Alfred a card-like device, with a simple round red button in the middle. _'When you're over there, just press this button. The holograph of dirt should dissolve, revealing crops we began to grow. If you press the button again, the holograph will reappear.' _

Alfred repeated what Kiku told him in his mind, so he wouldn't forget. And hey, maybe if he finished this early, he could go exploring off on his own. It wouldn't hurt, would it? Of course not!

He found this dirt place Kiku told him about, and pressed the button. The earth in front of him began to turn a pale blue. At least he thought it was blue, since it was still pretty dark out. Just like the Japanese teen had said, the earth that was once there faded away. Now the terrain seemed rough, and a little hard. "Cool!" Alfred whispered to himself in awe.

He crouched down, feeling for any crops. His hand collided into something, and by the silhouette that he could see, it looked like a carrot.

'_Finally.'_ Alfred thought when he actually felt something. He was about to try to pull it out, until he heard footsteps behind him.

"Alfred!" the voice exclaimed. That happy voice definitely wasn't Kiku's. It… It was…

"A-Arthur? Is that you?" he questioned, trying to get a good look at the person talking to him.

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?" Arthur growled at him, sounding annoyed. Even if it seemed like for a moment, it looked like the Brit's emerald eyes glowed at him... As if he was scanning him.

Alfred thought he was lucky that it was dark out, since Arthur probably wouldn't see his tears of glee. "I-I knew you would be okay! Where's Mattie? Is he safe?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes, why wouldn't he? You need to stop worrying so much!" Arthur snapped. Alfred's boyfriend seemed kind of off, but then again, he almost haven't seen him in a year! "S-Sorry, bro…" he apologized awkwardly.

"You sound upset," Arthur observed. "Hug?" He said, raising an arm out for Alfred to hug him.

Alfred immediately accepted Arthur's offer for a hug. He walked up to him quickly, being embraced by only one arm. He didn't care. He was happy to be around Arthur once again.

His head was turned from Arthur's, allowing Arthur to give out a maniacal psychotic grin. He slowly reached into his pocket with his free hand, trying to make sure Alfred wouldn't notice. What he pulled out was a knife. "Alfred dear? Close your eyes." he whispered in a subduing tone.

"Why?" Alfred asked him. Arthur put the blade behind his back when Alfred looked at him with a confused expression. "Because I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes, I'm sure you'll love it!"

Alfred did as he was told, wondering what it was, or how he would get it since Arthur was still pretty much holding onto him. It even felt like he was squeezing him!

Arthur slowly moved the knife to Alfred's neck, right around the area of his throat.

"Get away from him!"

Alfred heard a shot of a gun, and Arthur letting go of him. He opened his eyes, just barely being able to see what was going on. Kiku stood a few feet in front of him, his hands shaking with a gun in his hands. Two buckets were on the ground, and the ground itself looked soaked with water. Arthur was lying there, with a hole in his head. His body began to shake and spasm, and it looked like he would stand up any moment. Alfred didn't notice the blade near Arthur's collapsed body.

"Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed, about to try to help him.

"No!" Kiku snapped, running at him. He never heard Kiku sound so harsh before!

"G-get away from me! You shot him!"

"_That's no human! _It'll kill you!" Kiku dropped the gun, and grabbed Alfred's wrists. He forcefully hauled him, fighting against Alfred's restraints to go back and help Arthur. Alfred never knew Kiku was this strong, as he always seemed frail!

It was awful getting him back down the hole, but Kiku managed to achieve it. Alfred looked furious, like he would strangle Kiku at any moment. "You fucking bastard! Why did you shoot him? H-He's probably dead now because of you!"

Kiku looked to the side, not liking Alfred's insults towards him. "Remember that story I told you long ago with my brother Yao?" Kiku croaked out. His voice became shaky.

"Arthur's his name right? I-I'm sorry, but he's already dead. The Arthur you saw was a fake… A clone. He was probably killed long ago…"

Alfred began to tune out what Kiku was saying. No! He couldn't believe that Arthur was dead. He didn't _want _to believe he was dead!

"… and I was afraid if I was going to shoot you too, but when I saw it put that knife at your throat, that was the only thing I had left to do. "

Arthur was going to kill him? "S-sorry, I-I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," Alfred whispered. He wanted to burst out into tears in front of Kiku, but he held it in. He didn't want to seem like a complete baby to Kiku. His eyes glistened from the salty water forming in his blue eyes.

"It's okay, I understand." Kiku nodded. Finding out the death of someone you cared about never had a good reaction. "You should relax for awhile, I'll go get more water and I'll also get the fo—"

"No." Alfred cut in. "I'm not going to fail something as simple as getting food!" Kiku was slightly surprised by Alfred's random burst of anger.

"And I'll make sure that _thing _posing as Arthur is gone for good!"

* * *

**A/N: **It's out! Next chapter I plan on explaining some things.

**HollyKagamine14****: **Thank you! Here it is (:


	3. Chapter 2: Anger

**A/N: **Last chapter ended up being a little more than hinted UsUk... I'll probably have to change the summary a little bit.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Anger**_

Alfred frowned when Kiku returned with a bucket of water firmly in his right hand, and a medium-sized squared capsule in the other. He awkwardly walked past Alfred, heading to the Diner, where food is cooked and served. All Alfred did was follow him, anger flooding his face.

"Hello, Francis," Kiku stated, setting down his single bucket of water. He put the capsule on one of the granite rock tables, and opened it. What came out was a whole bunch of food (vegetables and fruits) and even some wheat. Despite the thing's size, it could hold quite a lot of food! But a question would be, why doesn't Alfred have one?

Kiku and Francis conversed for a couple of minutes, deciding on what they would make for breakfast before everyone else would wake up. Of course they weren't the only ones up early to cook the first meal of the day, but other people were probably making their own thing. "…ah, so I guess we are making stew after all?" Alfred listened to Francis. He missed when he could actually eat a normal breakfast like back then. Mattie's famous pancakes… actually being able to go out and eat… and even Arthur's infamous scones. But things are different now. Way different.

Nodding, Kiku responded, "I guess so. I'll start cutting up the carrots, and then—"

"No, no," Francis said with a grin slowly creeping up to his lips. "I'll do that, and also start boiling the water. You two can speak alone while I do so~!" Francis stated, and immediately left the area with some carrots and the bucket of water.

Alfred really despised Francis, simply by the much older man's personality. At least how he's seen the guy, he never stops flirting with chicks, and won't stop showing his 'way of love'.

"Um," Kiku quietly said, interrupting Alfred's thoughts. "My apologies about earlier, but please try to understand that if you went after that clone, thing's would have been much worse."

His eyes didn't meet with Kiku's, as he was looking down at the rocky ground. Both of them remained silent.

He understood what Kiku was trying to say to him, but he couldn't accept it.

_"And I'll make sure that _thing_ posing as Arthur is gone for good!" Alfred declared, pride growing in his eyes._

_Kiku frowned, not liking Alfred's plan. "No, Alfred. If you come, it must be for gathering food only. Going after that clone is not the best idea. It could—"_

_"I don't care about what that thing can do! I'll kill it! I'll figure out how to kill it!" Alfred knew that clones could regenerate, but with vengeance as his motivation right now, he didn't care. He faced away from Kiku, and walked away from him._

_"Alfred…"_

_'Ignore him.' Alfred told himself mentally._

_"A-Alfred."_

_Kiku hesitantly followed him, saying something that stopped the blond in his tracks. "_Jones_! T-that's an _order_! Stay here. I think it's best if you just rest for awhile…"_

_Alfred gritted his teeth. Dammit! He couldn't defy an order from somebody with a much higher rank than him!_

_Kiku could see anger bubbling its way into Alfred, and then looked away. "I'll be back shortly." he almost whispered, and then took his departure._

_Alfred huffed as he watched Kiku disappear from his eyesight. If only he was ranked at least as number two. Then he would be the one being able to order Kiku around! But sadly, he wasn't. Where was he ranked at? One thousand and… something. He couldn't even remember!_

_The whole ranking system was quite frustrating. Every person apart of the UR had their very own rank. The higher the rank you have, the better. Your rank is chosen by your combat skills, agility, plant knowledge (if a plant is safe to eat or not, for example), cooking skills, medical knowledge, and how well you listen to others. There's also another way. If something… tragic happened to somebody with a higher rank, everyone ranked below that person moves up one. People ranked in the top ten (ranking number ten to one) not only get to see who Head Leader is, but also gets to go on missions with him/her!_

_But what did Alfred mostly hate about the rankings? That every single person that had a higher rank than him could order him around! He's heard if he dare would defy an order, there would be punishments such as cleaning the dishes for the rest of the year. Ugh. But then again, no 'senseless' orders from people were not allowed._

The two stayed quiet, before Kiku began to speak once again. "Alfred, I do understand how you feel. Remember how I've told you about my older brother, Yao?"

Alfred nodded slowly. Kiku told him how most of his siblings were killed just like how Arthur was. He even told him about some guy named Hercules that he was good friends with, dying. "Yes, I remember," Alfred sighed. "Listen Kiku, I overreacted… again. Sorry." he apologized suddenly.

Kiku was kind of surprised by Alfred's sudden apologetic tone, considering how upset he was with him earlier.

"Oh, yes, it's alright, I understand," Kiku responded, remembering how he reacted when he _saw_ Yao die.

Alfred grinned, looking like nothing has ever happened. "You know before when you said I should rest?" he said with a fake yawn, "I think I may do that now. Is it okay if I do, or do you guys need more help with the stew you're makin'?"

Kiku nodded, "Are you tired? I guess I did get you up quite earlier than usual."

"Yeah, I feel like I'm about to pass out any moment." Alfred lied in a monotone voice. He felt guilt shoot directly at him, but Kiku dare wouldn't let him do this if he would let him know what he was planning!

"Then of course you may!" Kiku said. He should probably go and help Francis now.

Alfred waved bye to Kiku, leaving the Diner area. Where was he going? Above. Back to the surface with two small guns, despite how much trouble he possibly could get in. But if he could figure out anything about these clones, who knew how much of a good hero he would be, and his award in return!

He walked to one of the ways out, until he saw a girl standing there, arms crossed. Elizabeta Héderváry. She's number two in the ranks, right above Kiku, who is number three.

"And just where are you going?"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry this chapter is so late! If you haven't heard, my computer crashed and died, and it's currently being repaired right now. All I have left to type on is this small tablet, ha ha xD I had to redo this chapter, as when my computer died, I lost everything on it, including all my stories on Word. Anyways, I hope some things made sense. I'm thinking about doing a prequel about what happened with Kiku, and possibly Head Leader (that is when you guys find out _who _Head Leader is) later on. As for now, look out for the next chapter!


End file.
